Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for guiding a hose, having at least one supply line, especially for guiding a packet of hoses of an industrial robot, with a guide element wherein the hose can move against the restoring force of a restoring element. The invention, furthermore, relates to an industrial robot with such a device.
A device of this general kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,124 B2 and its corresponding European published patent application EP 1 369 211 A1 and it is used to ensure the necessary length variability when leading a hose or a hose-shaped supply line to a movable machine part. In particular, the leading of a supply line to a robot hand requires a very good length variability of the supply line, owing to the many degrees of freedom of movement. In particular, the device is designed to ensure a safe leading under high strain due to pressure, tension, twisting and abrasion.
A plurality of supply lines are needed for a robot hand or for a robot tool held by the hand. These are usually led and brought together in a hose, such as a corrugated pipe. The hose with the supply lines is also known as a hose packet and the supply lines are also known as hose components. Electrical energy, control signals or operating media such as water, oil or air must be supplied to the robot hand or the tool. It is known from the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,124 B2 and EP 1 369 211 A1 how to bundle the supply lines and lead them in a common hose or protective hose. The protective hose is led movably in a channel with continuous longitudinal openings in the sides. Through the side opening, the individual supply lines are brought up to the protective hose. The protective hose itself is supported against the channel by a compression spring which surrounds it. Under tensile stress, the protective hose and the supply lines arranged in it are pulled forward along the channel against the spring force. When the length is shortened due to a corresponding movement of the robot arm, the protective hose and the supply lines are pulled back by the spring force. While the protective hose is being guided in the channel, the supply lines brought up to the protective hose run along the lateral opening.